Always Waiting
by leahlover1208
Summary: Leah grew up knowing that good things come to those who wait, so she sat and she waited for him because she knew it would be worth it in the end. But how long would she have to wait and if he was really worth it why make her wait? Blackwater!
1. Chapter 1

Hey You guys it's been a while since I've written last, I've been so busy with school! This Thursday I finally graduate! This is to help get over my writer's block so if you read my other stories I should hopefully have something updated soon.

* * *

I had never seen her so angry in my life. It started with phone call; well to be truthful it had started long before then. That phone call was just the last straw and if I had known then what I know now I would have never answered. But being the fool that I am I did answer and I've been paying for it every day since.

"Where are you going?" Damn she had caught me; here I was hoping to sneak out without her noticing.

"I'm sorry babe I have to go. Bella has a flat and I have to go get he-"

"Bella!" she screamed. How could I forget that Leah hates her guts? Saying she wasn't pleased with me right now was an understatement.

"We have a date Jacob, we've been planning this for weeks and this is the third time you've canceled on me because Bella is in trouble."

"I know, babe and I promise I'll make it up to you, I will but she needs me right now"

"No, she needs to get her lazy ass up and learn to change a tire her damn self."

"Leah, you now I tried to teach her and she ended up with a black eye and a sprained wrist."

"Well fine, it's impossible for her to change a tire but if she can pick up the phone to call you, she could have picked up the phone and called I don't know AAA, or her father the police officer, or maybe even her stalker, bloodsucker boyfriend. No, she chooses to call you Jacob and of course you're going after her like the lap dog you are."

I didn't feel like hearing this. I had kept Bella waiting long enough and Leah had a point, then again she always does. She doesn't bother picking fights with me like this unless she knows that I'm in the wrong. But I had no plans on breaking our date like I had those other times because tonight was a going to be a special night.

"Le baby, I promise I'm not gonna break our date. I'm just gonna take Bella home and be right back. I promise I'll-"

"Make it up to you. Yeah you seem to say that a lot lately." I could tell she was upset and I hadn't seen her upset like this in a long time.

"Look Leah, I'll be a half an hour tops and then, I'm gonna come back you're gonna be all dolled up, and we're gonna go on our date and have a great time, ok?"

"You don't get it, do you? All this time I thought... all I'd have to do is be patient, my god I've been so patient."

I could hear her voice begin to crack, smell the tears forming in her eyes and feel her pulling away from me. Seeing her like this made me sick to my stomach and that deep, nagging feeling in the back of my mind told me I needed to stay here with her but I couldn't break my promise to Bella. I'd be back and I'd make it up to her and for real this time.

"I promise tonight is gonna be so special and-"

"No, you're gonna listen to me tonight because contrary to popular opinion, I've held my tongue about yours and Bella's relationship for too long. I'm tired of playing second fiddle to that spoiled, selfish thing! I mean really Jacob; I didn't think you were that stupid to not realize she is using you. I had hoped one day you would realize that you don't need her, that I'm here, that I've always been here, waiting. Me waiting...always waiting. I'm done"

"Look Leah, I'm sorry, ok. I'll be back in twenty minutes. Our night isn't ruined, I promise," walking forward I took her into my arms, leaning down to kiss her lips, a kiss would make it better, it always did. She turned her head away from me and the kiss meant for her lips landed on her cheek.

"I'll be back, ok?"

"I won't be here when you get back."

Sighing I let her go, walking out to my car. She had used that line on me before. She was just angry and I knew she would get over it. Reaching into my glove compartment, I grabbed the little velvet box that contained my mother's wedding ring. I had asked Billy for it three weeks ago and l wanted tonight to be perfect because tonight I was going to ask her to marry me. After I helped Bella, I would come back and everything would be right with us again. No matter what I always came back and she would be there waiting...

When I got to where Bella was, Cullen was already there, apparently I had taken so long she assumed I wasn't coming and decided to call Edward. All he did was bitch at her about what a piece of crap her truck was and begged her to get rid of it. Naturally, we fought which is why it took me twice as long to get back. When I got home Leah was gone, she had taken everything, and it was as if she never existed here. I was so angry, angry at her for not waiting for me when I needed her the most, angry at Bella for always getting in the way, and angry at myself for letting her.

Every day, I wait for the phone to ring hoping it's her and disappointed because it never is. I wait for that knock on the door but sad to never find her behind it. And every night I wait in bed with my mother's ring in my hand ready to give it to its new owner. It's been three months and no signs of Leah; I know she will come back. She has to, until then I'll be waiting... always waiting.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to Review!


	2. Chapter 2

As promised I have decided to extend this story which was originally suppose to be a one shot. I was thinking of continuing the plot line with a few random outtakes of times Jacob kept Leah ***waiting***. Let me know what you guys think!

* * *

I had never been so angry in my life. It ended with a phone call; it should have ended long before that but being the masochist I am I let it go in for too long. This was the last straw, it's funny to think it was all because of a simple phone call. Well I'm sure that was what he thinks is the reason. Its the events that happened shortly after. I told him I was done, that I was leaving, what kills me most is that he didn't even try to stop me.

"Where are you going?"

I was upstairs brushing my hair when I heard the phone ring. I was too focused on my task I didn't bother to pay attention to what was being said. The front door opening and closing it was what startled me from my task looking out the window i spot Jake tip toeing out of the house. Not knowing where the hell he was going I followed him outside.

"I'm sorry babe I have to go. Bella has a flat and I have to go get he-"

"Bella!" I cut him off before he could finish his sentence. I should have known she was the cause for all this, I was angry that he was actually leaving to go help her but even angrier that he tried to sneak and leave to do it not to mention we have plans. A couple of weeks ago he had told me about this big surprise he had in store for me. I had been angry at him, and I could tell he was trying to make it up to me. Seeing him so excited about taking me out I decided to cut him some slack and I soon became excited as well but now he was

"We have a date Jacob, we've been planning this for weeks and this is the third time you've canceled on me because Bella is in trouble."

"I know, babe and I promise I'll make it up to you, I will but she needs me right now." I couldn't believe my ears, was he really serious right now?

"No, she needs to get her lazy ass up and learn to change a tire her damn self."

"Leah, you now I tried to teach her and she ended up with a black eye and a sprained wrist." "Well fine, it's impossible for her to change a tire but if she can pick up the phone to call you, she could have picked up the phone and called I don't know AAA, or her father the police officer, or maybe even her stalker, bloodsucker boyfriend. No, she chooses to call you Jacob and of course you're going after her like the lap dog you are."

Yeah, yeah, the bitch was a klutz we get it already! By the look on his face I could tell he knew I was right. He was just being a stubborn ass and wouldn't listen. She has about a dozen people at her beck and call who actually live in Forks. Yet she chooses to call Jacob, who lives here in La push. It'll take him at least 15 minutes to get there, she could have easily called her bloodsuckers who would have been there in less than two minutes. Yeah bitch is real smart.

"Le baby, I promise I'm not gonna break our date. I'm just gonna take Bella home and be right back. I promise I'll-"

"Make it up to you. Yeah you seem to say that a lot lately." He was actually going to go, this isn't the first time he had done this. But that didn't stop it from hurting any less.

"Look Leah, I'll be a half an hour tops and then, I'm gonna come back you're gonna be all dolled up, and we're gonna go on our date and have a great time, ok?"

"You don't get it, do you? All this time I thought... all I'd have to do is be patient, my god I've been so patient."

It's true; there were so many times I wanted nothing more than to slap the stupid out of that girl, but I stopped myself because she means so much to Jacob. I could hear my voice begin to crack, and the annoying burn building in my eyes was a sure sign that I was about to cry. I hated crying; Jacob knew this, and by the look of his impatient stance I knew he was still going to leave. He was still going after Bella and my complaining was only getting in the way of that, it was like he didn't even care. I needed him to care. He just didn't understand.

"I promise tonight is gonna be so special and-"

"No, you're gonna listen to me tonight because contrary to popular opinion, I've held my tongue about yours and Bella's relationship for too long. I'm tired of playing second fiddle to that spoiled, selfish thing! I mean really Jacob; I didn't think you were that stupid to not realize she is using you. I had hoped one day you would realize that you don't need her, that I'm here, that I've always been here, waiting. Me waiting...always waiting. I'm done"

"Look Leah, I'm sorry, ok. I'll be back in twenty minutes. Our night isn't ruined, I promise," He walked forward wrapping me in his arms, he leaned down to kiss me, I turned my head and the kiss meant for my lips landed on my cheek. Jacob was a great kisser, anytime we would have an argument he would always kiss me to end it. Those sweet kisses that make me melt wouldn't work this time.

"I'll be back, ok?"

"I won't be here when you get back."

With that I walked into the house and watched from the window as he got into his car. He stalled for a minute rummaging through his glove compartment, I thought he might have changed his mind but was once again disappointed when I heard the roar of his engine. He had left, and it truly was the final straw. I told him I was done and I meant it, time and time again I had threatened to leave him. But never followed through with it, my lack of courage was not going to stop me this time.

Walking upstairs I dug through our closet until I located my suite case. I began to pack, slowly of course I hoped that if I took long enough he would come back and stop me. I was on the brink of tears the entire time. Despite my efforts to pack slowly I soon realized I didn't have many things, my belongings only taking up a few boxes and one suite case, I was completely packed in less than an hour. My constant temper tantrums that led to random phasing limited my clothing supply.

I sat on the couch and waited, I had decided I was leaving but he deserved a proper goodbye. There I was bags loaded in the car waiting for him to get home. I sat there a whole hour waiting for him to return all the while holding a little tiny rectangle box. It was Jacob's present for tonight, when he told me of his plans to take me out tonight I knew it was the perfect time to give it to him.

Opening the box I gazed at the white stick that displayed two florescent pink lines. A pregnancy test, a positive pregnancy test, my positive pregnancy test. For weeks now I had been feeling off, more moody than usual. I'm not sure why I decided to even take the test but something deep down told me to. I'd been trying to find the perfect time to tell him and I thought tonight would be the night. I needed him now more than ever, we needed him. If he couldn't find a way to be there for me then how could I expect him to be here for our child. I was done playing second fiddle to Bella and I certainly wouldn't have my child growing up feeling second best. Closing the box I left the house, got in my car and left, he had kept me waiting long enough.

Everyday I look over my shoulder waiting for him to find me and I hate the part that wishes he had. I wait for the child inside me to grow so I can prove that what we had was real. But most of all I wait for the day when I am no longer angry at him; for putting Bella in between our relationship, for making me wait, and most of all for making me love him.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! Make sure you **review**!

Oh! If you guys have any ideas on outtakes that you think will go well with the story I'd be happy to hear your ideas!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok you guys I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I suck I know! One of my reviews said the only problem they see with this story is that I take so long to update and this is true I do and I'm trying to get better! Btw did I mention I'm loving the reviews, keep them coming please! Anyway, I've already half written the next chapter and quarter wrote about three other chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

"Jake you need to get out, if Leah can't see how amazing you are than she doesn't deserve you. Honestly she just a bitch"

Of the few times Bella had come here to see me since me and Leah had broken up she did nothing but downgrade Leah and our relationship. You know the typical stuff girls do when one of their friends get dumped. 'She doesn't deserve you'... 'Your better off without her'... 'I never liked her anyway'. I was too busy moping to say anything then but this time she had gone to far. I was done with her bad mouthing Leah. It was time I stood up for our relationship like I should have a long time ago.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Suddenly I was up and hands were tight around her arms and I was shaking her. It wasn't just her that was shaking, I was too I could feel my angry begin to swell and the burn in my chest begins to build. I had only phased once since Leah had left.

"Owe Jake you're hurting me"

"Whatever" I mumble letting her arm go, calming myself down.

"Come on Jake I'm your best friend, I'm just trying to help you."

"Best friend? BEST FRIEND! Bella friend is supposed to be there for me, now a best friend is supposed to go above and beyond to be there for me. You Bella are none of those things. If there was ever a time that I needed my best friend now would be the time. I can count the number of times you've come to visit me in the past three months on one hand. You didn't come here to see if I was ok you came because you were bored and your stupid bloodsucker isn't around to entertain you."

"That's not true Jacob! I know you're going to through a tough time and I wanna help you get through this. Whenever you ready to start getting over Leah I'll-"

"Get over Leah? Get over Leah! I don't want to get over Leah. She is not just some high school crush who moved away, she's my girlfriend and I'm in love with her. God it's like you don't even know, You've always just thought that mines and Leah's relationship wasn't serious. Well it is, she is it for me Bella! Do you even know why she left?" It was of course a rhetorical question, I already knew she had no clue why we had broken up because she had never bothered to ask.

"Of course you don't! You hate Leah and don't tell me you don't because I know you do. I'm sure your glad we broke up so you wont have to put up with her anymore"

"I don't hate her but I'm not saying I would choose her over Rosalie either-" It was a well known fact that the blonde leech was not Bella's biggest fan and the same applied the other way around. I ignored her lame attempt at joking I was in no mood for her games right now. "-I just wish you would see the bigger picture here"

"Tell me Bella, what is this bigger picture you speak of?" the sarcasm in my voice was thick, it could almost rival Leah's sarcasm.

"So you lost your first girlfriend Jake, one day you're going to imprint on a girl who I'm sure will be just lovely, and you will forget all about Leah" My dad had always taught me never to hit a girl but here was this girl, the most insanely idiotic girl standing in front of me and here I was willing myself not to slap her. Was she listening to herself?

"As I recall Bella when Cullen left you high and dry you weren't acting like it was a harmless break up. In fact I remember you acting like it was the end of the world and you have the nerve to stand here and tell me that its no big deal. And don't for a second think you understand anything about the tribe. I meant it when I said that she was it for me Bella"

"You imprinted on her? Why didn't you tell me-"

"There you go again making this about you, and no I didn't imprint on Leah. I didn't need to were mated, the bond is just as strong as an imprint" It's true, Leah often times worried about me imprinting and I would always swear to her that it would never happen. As our relationship progressed I began to think of her as more than a girlfriend. My thoughts about Leah were those similar to Sam's about Emily. After discussing it with the my father we came to the conclusion that we were a mated pair. This took a huge strain off our relationship and soon Leah began to open up to me more.

"I didn't realize.."

"Did you know that I was going to propose to her that night?-" I interrupted her, she shut up quickly shock was etched on ever inch of her face. I had only told my dad of my plans to propose to Leah and that's why he was the only one who truly understood how hurt I was by her leaving. "Then you called begging me to come help you like you always do and stupid me came to you rescue yet again only to find that Cullen was already there"

"I'm sorry Jake if I had known-"

"What you would have stopped yourself from ruining my relationship?" There I had said it, and it felt so good. I had stopped myself from saying this to her because I knew it wasn't entirely her fault but I was done. She had just as big of a role in Leah leaving me as I did but at least I could admit it. She was hurt by my comment but I didn't care about her feelings right now, just like she didn't care about my relationship.

"Fine if that's how you feel then you should know why I came over here today, it's about Leah"

"What?"

"She came to see Carlisle"

"What? When?"

"Last week, I was there and she just showed up asking for Carlisle"

"What could she want with him?" She had to be lying Leah would never willingly go to the leeches lair let alone ask to speak with one of them.

"I don't know they went up to his study and she left shortly after that"

"Did you hear what they were saying?" My mind was racing what could she possible have to discuss with him, and why was she coming back to see him. I was partially hurt by the fact that she had come back and hadn't come to see me.

"No but I know Edward did. I asked him what was going on but he told me it wasn't his place to tell me."

"Well isn't he so noble" I said crudely, time and time again Edward had used his mind Reading ability to announce other peoples thoughts to the public and he chooses now to keep his mouth shut.

"But when she was leaving I did hear them mention her coming back to see him next month"

"And when were you planning to tell me this?"

"Truthfully I wasn't going to, you were so broken up over the breakup I thought hearing about her coming back and not coming to see you would make it worse. But then Edward convinced me that you at least deserved to know that she was ok."

"So you're only telling me because the bloodsucker told you to?"

"No, I'm telling you so that you can see that she doesn't care about you Jake! She came back and didn't even bother to come and see you now you can move on, she probably already has."

I wouldn't hear of it any of it! My body began to shake unaccountably I had to get out of there. I had to distance myself from Bella before I did something stupid my wolf saw her as poison and he was ready to rid himself of it. The slow burn in my chest began to boil and the tremors took over my body, I ran out the door straight into the woods. My clothes were shredded and I was soon on all fours running wildly getting as far away from Bella as possible.

As I ran I could sense her, feel her, practically smell her near. My Leah. My wolf could sense a change in her and he loved it. My wolf and I ached for her, for our mate. She was coming and we wouldn't settle until she returned.

* * *

I hoped you guys liked it! Please review and tell me anything you would like to see in the story and I'll see what I can do! Ooh before I forget I would like to thank _**Jada91**_! She reviewed and gave me a great idea which was inspiration for this chapter!


End file.
